Coming Back Home
by aliveandwell24
Summary: Pretend that the finale never happend, Dexter comes back to Miami for a little while leaving Hannah and Harrison behind in Argentina. Him and the very alive Deb have a good homecoming at the job. I'm not even sure how I feel about this one aha, but reviews are very much appreciated! I'm still new to this so anything helps :)


"Daddy will be back in just a few months. He'll be here in time for Christmas." Hannah said to Harrison, as he sniffed his nose and rubbed his eyes. They watched as Dexter boarded the plane.

"Please have your seatbelts fastened and prepare for take off." Said the yippy flight attendant.  
Dexter never liked planes. He always thought about how much he would love to kill the terrorists of 9/11. The thought of them killing all of those innocent people made his teeth grind.  
He had a long flight ahead of him.  
Argentina to Florida was exhausting. He laid his head back, shrugging his shoulders and adjusting his neck to nest into the seat. His eyes closed, as he hoped the flight would fly by so that he could see Deb sooner. His mind drifted off into seeing her face, her gleaming emerald eyes and perfect smile, invisioning her body walking towards him. He _needed_ to see her.

Hannah is crazy about Dexter. She's falling more and more inlove with him everyday. Dexter loves Hannah too, but each day he feels duller and duller about it, and she's yet to realize how he's feeling. Anyone who knows Dex knows that he hides his emotions better than anybody. Hannah would be absolutely heart broken if she knew what him and Deb have. How they've been inlove since Hannah first came around. How they've hid it for so long. She would probably kill them both. That's the reason why Dexter stays with her, and for Harrisons sake.

Dexter was awakened by the ding of the seatbelt sign coming back on. "We will be landing shortly in Miami, it is currently 2:09AM, 76 degrees. Thank you for flying Delta airlines."  
Said the pilot on the loud speaker.  
Waiting to get off the plane seemed like forever.

He smelt the ocean and tasted the warm Miami air, he felt at home.  
His Ford still in the same spot he parked it last time he was here. Still groggy and tired-eyed, he got in, drove home and collapsed on his bed in his still rented apartment. He keeps it just incase of emergency or if he needs to take care of something. Or someone.

He fell asleep in seconds. Dreaming of staying in Miami with Deb.

Miami sun, bright and blinding sheered through his room. He awoke to the sound of his 8am alarm, wide eyes and pushing the off button.

Dexter was more than excited to get back to work, but seeing Deb was all he could think about. He would have showed up at her house lastnight, but he wanted the moment to be right.

Deb knew she would see him at work sometime this week, but he didn't give her a date. He wantsd it to be a half surprise, that way he could hear the need in her voice over the phone like she couldn't wait a second longer to see him. It was like the trickeling of blood behind dexters eyelids, but it was a need for him instead of a kill. She began to drown in it as each day went by. She hated he wouldn't tell her, but it made her a good kind of crazy.

Dexter showered and drank his morning brew, allowing himself to settle in. He figured he would go to work around noon time, and made sure it was okay with Batista. He wS in in the plan. His phone rang.  
"Dex it's Batista. Good to have you back. You might want to go to Coral Ave. Crime scene. Deb's here and she has no idea. Come soon."  
"Okay I'm on my way." Dex said with a tone of hurry in his voice.

His hands started to shake and sweat, as he gripped on the steering wheel knowing that Deb would be the next person he sees. His insides feeling tingly and hot.

He pulled in and immediatley saw Deb. His eyes glazed and stared from his car as he looked at his sister in the doorway of a house. Murder scene or not, either way he was exploding in happiness and ecstasy. She was wearing her black jeans, with a blue, jean-like button up, the first 3 buttons undone and sleeves rolled up, gun propped on her hip. He stared. He looked her up and down, eyes gliding down her legs, hips and torso. He suddenly froze as his eyes caught her lips. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but by the look on her face and the bite of her lip he could tell she was saying "fuck" about something.

He got out of the car and began walking towards her, eyes locked on her every move. He approached just feet away when she turned and saw him. "Dex! You're fucking here!" she forced herself into him for a hug, gripping the back his neck and slightly pushing her nails into him, proving her need and agression.  
"Dex! Hey man, hows it going? Hows Argentina? Good to have you back for a while!" Said Batista.  
Small talk about Harrison and the land was not what Dexter wanted to do. Covering his feelings was so hard at times like these. All he wanted to do was see Deb, and feel her touch.  
About 15 minutes later of conversation with the department, he could finally pull Deb to the side.  
He grabbed her shoulder and guided her into the house, the sight of a pale, bloody and bruised dead woman did not effect him. He brought her to the basement. Clean, soft carpet stairs led them down to a ping pong table and couches. It looked like a hang out spot for teens. "I missed you so much." He hugged her.  
"I couldn't take it much longer, I'm about to fuckin explode" she exhaled in his neck and ear with a laugh.  
He picked her up and sat her on the side of the ping pong table and kissed her, pressing their lips as hard as they could. Deb's lips separated and her tongue slipped with his. They tasted each other, it was a taste neither of them could find anywhere else. Deb bit Dexters bottom lip, pulling it down with a half smile on her face.  
Dexters hands started feeling her body all over, her legs, her ass, her back and her sides. She slipped her hand into his waistband and pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him so he stood between them while she sat on the table.  
They both took their heads back, breaking the kiss and taking a breath. She grabbed and pulled on the collar of his shirt while he kissed his way down her body, not missing an inch. Her button up was now completely undone, exposing her stomach and her bra. She couldn't hold herself up any longer, slowly collapsing down on her back on the table. She scratched and pulled the hair on his head as He kissed a trail down her chest, sliding his lips and tongue down her stomach and stopping right at her belt.  
He harshly undid her belt and unbuttoned her pants, she sat up and began helping him pull them off like there was no time to waste. She now sat there pantsless, shirt unbottoned and ready for him.

He gently held her neck, so that her face was arched up to the ceiling. Her glossy eyes closed as he pushed his hand against her, rubbing her in circles over her panties, making them wetter than they were before. She let out a sigh, and she knew she could not be loud. But she also know she wouldn't be able to help it. Dexter pushed her panties to the side and slipped his fingers into her leaving her squirming and locking her arm around his neck. He resisted her and she scratched his chest and undid his pants, letting them fall down just enough to see the middle of his grey, Hanes boxer breifs. She grabbed him and she could tell he was throbbing, letting her hands slide up and down through his boxers. He pushed her off a little and let his penis stand out of his breifs. He grabbed her hips, scratching them as he pulled her in. He rubbed her clit up and down with his head a few times and entered her. This was the moment they had needed for weeks. Her legs wrapped around him and her arm locked around his neck again as she leaned back and opened her mouth. "ah fuckk" she said loudly. they knew they had to be quick, as the crime scene wouldn't last all day. They hoped nobody would hear them upstairs or try to open the locked door to the basement.

They thrust each other, her eyes closed and neck leaned back. They could hear footsteps upstairs and Masukas voice. They knew they had to finish quickly. Faster and harder they pumped and thrusted together. Deb's breathing got faster and her moans got louder, giving Dexter the ticket to finish. He knew she was about to come, so he kissed her allowing her to let her moans out into his mouth so nobody could hear but him. He let himself release inside her, nothing but ecstasy flowing through his veins. As they slowly came to a stop, they exhaled together and she laughed "Jesus fuck Dex" She smiled as her head turned but eyes stayed locked on his, watching him put himself together. He pulled up his pants and started to buckle his belt. He smiled. "Guess I should get on that spatter report. I'll see you upstairs in a few. Oh, and calm down a little before you come up. Its always easy to tell when you've had sex."

"Ha fuck off! Youre the one who did this to me."  
Dexter let a mischevious grin out as he walked up the stairs.  
"Dexter! Over here! We got lots of blood!" Masuka called.


End file.
